


He Pays Me More Money

by reinadefuego



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Maybe inviting Gunnar over will end any residual tension between them. Maybe it will start an orgy, who knows? Either way, someone's going to have to help them eat that fucking turkey.





	

Yang groans, palming himself as he tosses and turns. It's been five weeks since he left the Expendables, and since then, he's had no relief. There are no arms around him, no head resting against his shoulder, and no lump pressed against the groove at the top of his ass. In essence, no Gunnar.

He cringes, sweeping his overgrown hair out of his face as he gets up and walks to the bathroom. Relieving himself will do nothing, he's tried it already and it just makes the ache worse. The empty hollow ache in his chest that won't go away. It keeps telling him he's missing a piece of himself and he keeps tuning it out.

Yang knows. He's missing that tall blonde son of a bitch who tried to kill him, who cleaned up and went to a Narcotics Anonymous meeting because Yin pushed him. The son of a bitch who cornered him in the shower and woke him up, made him realise his life was fractured and fucked up beyond all reason.

He glances at the towel on the rack, exactly eight feet long and five feet wide, made from soft lush Egyptian cotton. Big enough to wrap around Gunnar's waist and tuck in, not that Jensen used it much. Towels were coverings, and God knew Gunnar hated covering up when they were here together.

_"Where's the damn food?"_

_"I told you, I haven't been to the market yet."_

_"I'm hungry!"_

_"So go to the market yourself."_

_"I didn't say I was hungry for food."_

That gruff deep voice, why can't he just get it out of his head? Ever since they met, there's been tension between them. Gunnar hadn't liked him to start with, but he grew on the viking. Eventually when it turned heated . . . they chose not to stop. Even on missions, he'd sneak into Jensen's tent and stir him. Shove a sock or something in Gunnar's mouth to muffle the groans as Yang worked him over.

 _I need you_ , Yang closes his eyes and leans on the vanity. He's been catching up on sleep, exhausted after returning home from a mission. Working solo just doesn't end as well as with a team. _I'm addicted to you, you violent asshole._

Then she came along. Gunnar's perfect woman. The woman who drives him nuts and makes him happy. A sidepiece that the Swede can have hanging off his arm and display in front of the team without worrying about persecution. Yang is the skeleton in Gunnar's closet, the one who will never be displayed, and he hates it. Hates _her_ for taking his place. He's jealous of a woman, who would've thought?

"Yang, where do you want me to put the turkey?" Trench calls out from the kitchen, hearing bare feet slap cold tiles. "Well?"

Food has become _their_ thing. Something they've bonded over. It was never really his and Gunnar's thing, and now it doesn't need to be. Trench is the type to start cooking at midnight to celebrate a holiday that neither of them really care for. Gunnar isn't. Yang likes that, the spontaneity of it all. So they aren't American, and it will only be the two of them, but now Yang has a new man _and_ a better salary.

"In the oven. I'll peel the vegetables in the morning."

"Okay."

Gunnar would have come in and given him a thumbs up for no reason at all. The condescending motherfucker still comes into Tool's acting like Yin doesn't speak English sometimes. All issues aside . . . it is Thanksgiving, and maybe inviting Gunnar over will end any residual tension between them. Maybe it will start an orgy, who knows? Either way, someone's going to have to help them eat that fucking turkey.


End file.
